Wilting Like a Flower
by starlightfever
Summary: When Ryu fell in love with Sayori Wakaba, he never expected the complications that would come with his feelings. Not only do her scary friends and the Night Class's protectiveness of her unnerve him, but he never imagined that someone else had already claimed the young beauty. Looks like his love is just a wilted flower. YoriXHanabusa, onesided OCXYori
1. Chapter 1

I remember exactly when it began. When I started liking her, that is.

I was a new student at Cross Academy. I recall being so nervous about what the others would think of me. At my old school, impressions had been everything. They could make you either very popular or bring you down to the bottom of a very confusing social chain.

"Err, I'm Ryu Takagami, please take care of me."

I don't know what I expected when I said that. It definitely wasn't what I received. At Cross Academy, no one had seemed to care who I was. I went about my day with little acknowledgement. It wasn't the kind where people tend to ignore you because something about you seems to scream 'lowlife'. No, instead, they didn't bother with me. All of the boys and girls, even the teachers (except Yagari and Takamiya-sensei, of course) seemed to be grieving the abolishment of the Night Class.

At first I had no clue as to why in the world a Night Class seemed to matter so much. I was afraid to ask for a while for fear of being attacked by any outraged fans.

One day, I finally outright spoke the question. During ethics class, as Takamiya-sensei spoke endlessly, I turned to the girl behind me who seemed to be the only one actually paying attention to the lesson. She was copying two sets of notes, though I didn't know what for. I vaguely wondered if someone had been absent. Whoever the notes were for, I had yet to meet him or her.

The girl, I had noticed when I'd first started attending, seemed to be the most sensible one in this crazy school. Very unbiased and kind. Despite the fact that I didn't even know her name, I'd developed a small crush on her from the moment she'd answered my question. She hadn't seemed irritated or angry that I'd bothered her, though I thought for a moment that I'd detected a hint of loneliness in her voice. I brushed that off as just my imagination.

She'd answered me politely before going back to work seconds before Takamiya-sensei slammed a book on my desk and demanded I read the assigned chapter to the class.

When the girl had spoken to me that day, I'd had a hard time listening to what she was saying. I was too caught up in the movement of her plump lips, but managed to catch on to the main idea.

The Night Class had been made up of highly intelligent and exotically beautiful people. They'd been the envy and eye-candy of the entire school since they'd started learning here. Then, last year when the Day Class had been brought to the safest part of the Academy as means of shelter from some sort of outside threat, they'd left. No explanation, no form of goodbye. The Night Class had just disappeared. And with them, they'd taken hundreds of broken hearts.

I couldn't describe why, but I had a sudden dislike for the people that had made up the Night Class. I wasn't even properly ashamed of myself, seeing as how I'd never come face-to-face with any of them before. However, I found the student body's infatuation with them pathetic and ridiculous. That is why I looked forward to talking to the girl who sat behind me in every class, appreciating the fact that she could not possibly long for any of them.

Soon, my simple crush grew larger, but I still didn't know her name. I recall asking my group of friends what is was during free period. They'd all burst into fits of laughter, immediately claiming that I had no chance. I'd merely stared at them blankly, confused. One took pity on me and explained that this girl was different from others. Everyone had tried befriending her at some point, but had been turned down. She'd only accepted two companions to whom she'd stayed loyal to. One constantly skipped class and was said to be insanely scary. The other was said to have left the same time as the Night Class. While all of this was somewhat interesting, I persisted that they tell me her name. I was too embarrassed to actually ask her in person. They said I was a lost cause and would eventually have to face disappointment, but they told me anyway.

Sayori Wakaba.

I loved the name instantly. I knew I was falling for her. So I decided to try and do what anyone in love might. I decided to get close to her and make her mine. Besides, I doubt anyone will actually be any sort of competition.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. So as you can see, Ryu is falling for Yori. Is he in for a rude awakening? Find out the next time I update :) Zero will be in the next chapter and the Night Class will be coming back. **

**-Anna **


	2. Chapter 2

I began going to class earlier than before. For every single morning, Sayori would already be sitting in her seat, a book whipped out on her table. I would take those extra few minutes to speak to her.

At first, it began with awkward greetings and goodbyes. Eventually, I began having real conversations with the mysterious girl. I'd pray that she never notice the way I blushed and stuttered around her. I learned of her favorite hobbies and her life before the boarding school. Usually, I agreed with anything she said, not because I really did, but because I was completely in love with her. I didn't mind lying to her about such things if it made her happy. If she liked to spend free afternoons in the library, then I did too (even though I'd much rather do anything that doesn't involve a library). If she said that her favorite book was Wuthering Heights, then it was mine as well (though I never managed to get past the first page of the book). By showing that we had similar interests, there was more to talk about.

The one time that I listened with a heavy heart was when she told me of the marriage that had been arranged for her since birth.

"I hate the idea of it," she admitted, "I've never even met him before. He lives somewhere in Italy and is almost a decade older me. It's okay, though, I plan to get out of it soon."

That led me to fantasizing what it would be like if she were to break off the marriage for me. If we were to get married…have children…the joy I'd feel from that would be indescribable.

Sayori and I were already close enough to be considered acquaintances. Just a little longer and we'd be friends!

However, an hour before class began, one of my classmates stopped me in the hallway.

"Perhaps you shouldn't hang around Sayori-san today, Ryu…" he'd said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

When I asked why in disbelief, he managed to stutter out "Kiryu-kun," before dashing off.

I'd heard of Zero Kiryu. There were bits of gossip that ran around the school. I'd assumed that he'd dropped out of school or something since he never bothered to show up in class. I was beginning to think that he didn't even exist. Why would it matter if I hung out with Sayori? Could she be friends with him? No, I doubt that. If this guy was as scary as everyone made him out to be, then I was certain that fragile Sayori wouldn't go near him.

So I brushed off the warning and walked into the classroom. Usually, there was a seat open right in front of Sayori. However, it was already taken by a scrawny looking boy with mousy brown hair. I laughed to myself, that was probably Kiryu. What could be so scary about him?

Scanning the room, I saw that the only open seat was the one behind the love of my life. I quickly took a seat. Sayori had yet to look around, but other people's eyes darted towards me nervously. What was their problem?

Suddenly, Sayori turned around with papers in her hand.

My heart leaped at the thought that she was going to speak to me. Usually, it was me who started our conversations.

Without looking up, she said,

"Zero, you missed so many days. I don't know how you're going to make them up, but here. I copied notes for—huh? Takagami-kun? That's Zero's seat. What are you doing sitting there?"

I gave her a forced smile. I didn't want to waste time with her talking about a weakling.

"Wakaba-chan, I do believe that Kiryu is sitting right in front of you."

Sayori looked in front of her and then glanced back at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? That's not Zero. That's—"

"Get the hell out of my seat."

The hair on the back of my neck sprang upwards and goose bumps showered my skin. I looked to the right to find a tall male with silver hair, lavender eyes, and a menacing glare directed towards me.

I gulped nervously. How could I be so stupid? This is was Kiryu…

Before I could respond, Sayori intervened with a smile. How was she smiling towards such a beast?!

"Zero, don't be crabby! Ryu-kun is new here and it's the first time you've been to class this term. Oh, it seems my pep talk worked!"

Kiryu's scary face was replaced with something softer and much more friendly.

"Don't push your luck, Wakaba."

Sayori grinned slightly, "All this time and you still call me by that? I told you, it's Yori. Just Yori."

Despite the fact that I was extremely jealous that a delinquent had made Sayori smile so much, I quickly scrambled out of my seat. Seeing as how there was no other seat, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Takagami?" Takamiya-sensei raised a single eyebrow, sending one of his fan girls into a swooning phase.

"Um, sir, I don't have a chair," I told him.

"Then sit on the damn floor."

"…yes sir."

Sitting on the cold floor, I glanced back at Kiryu, whose glare had disappeared. Instead, he looked serious as he spoke with Sayori. Man, how could such a sweet girl be friendly with such a creepy person?

I didn't mean to eavesdrop as to what they were talking about, however curiosity seemed to get the best of me. Of course, I could only hear a few words.

"…so…official?"

"According to the annoying headmaster…"

"….when…?"

"Night class…reestablished…tomorrow."

"Yuuki, Shiki, Rima….him?"

"Yes…talked to….misses you."

"oh."

I stopped listening around that part. So the Night Class is coming back?

I looked at Sayori. She never looked so lonely as she did at the moment.

**So, what did you guys think? I know Zero was a bit OCC…**

**The Night class will be in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Also, thank you to Guest and lollypop queen for reviewing. I really appreciate it**

**-Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sayori...are you going to be greeting the Night Class at their dorm gates like everyone else?" I asked, praying with all my might that she said no.

Of course she would say no. A girl like her wouldn't have any reason to even consider saying—

"Yes."

My jaw almost dropped and I could feel my heart starting to ache.

"Y-you are?"

"Of course. I'm always at the class exchange. I rarely miss it." she said, smiling lightly.

"Yes, but why? I didn't take you as a fan-girl."

Sayori gave a soft, beautiful laugh. "Of course I'm not, Ryu-kun. However, Zero is part of the disciplinary committee and my best friend, Yuuki, is now a part of the Night Class. Oh, I haven't seen her for a while and I fear that now, with her being in a different class, I'll only be able to see her during the exchange."

I sighed, that must be the only reason, she's obviously not in love with any of the Night Class.

"Then there's also the fact that most of the Night class have become my friends..." she continued.

I sweat dropped, there goes my hope for her avoiding the Night Class.

* * *

At the end of the last class for the day, I sighed as I saw Sayori cheerfully walk off with Kiryu, who didn't look so good. Was he sick? He seemed extremely tense, as if today was his worst nightmare.

I shuddered at the thought of what Kiryu might consider scary enough to be a nightmare.

Clutching onto my schoolwork, I followed the Day Class to the Moon Dorm to see what all the fuss was about.

My ears were immediately begging me to leave. The Day Class student's screams and shouts surrounded me as they pleaded that the gates be opened.

My eyes roamed around until finally settling at Sayori, who stood next to Kiryu with a blank expression as he shouted and growled at his classmates to keep it down.

And then the gates finally opened and I gazed upon students with extraordinary looks. Though, for some reason, it all seemed so unnatural...so inhuman. The chiseled faces, soft and smooth hair, unimaginable elegance...It didn't exactly leave me with emotions of lust.

"YORI!" a petite brunette shouted as she flung her arms around Sayori.

Whispers seemed to surround them.

"Is that Yuuki?"

"Wasn't she a prefect last year AND a Day Class student?"

"How'd she get into the Night Class?"

"This is so not fair!"

Sayori seemed to ignore the comments and her blank expression was immediately replaced with a joyful one as she hugged Yuuki back.

"I missed you so much, Yuuki! I was so worried, after the ball..."

They continued to chat and I turned myself away from them. Sayori hadn't seen this girl for months, they deserved to be able to talk without me eavesdropping in on them.

Staring at the Night Class, I listened into the shouts and squeals made by the girls.

"Shiki-senpai! Oh, please talk to us!"

"Where is Wild-senpai? And Kuran-senpai? Didn't they wish to come back?"

"Oh, look! There's Idol-senpai!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"Please, Idol, talk to us!"

It seemed that this 'Idol-senpai' was getting the most attention. Following the girls gazes, I found a tall, handsome boy with large blue eyes and light blonde hair. The girls were making such a big deal out of him, yet he seemed to ignore them. There was a sort of sadness in his eyes that only come from loss. Perhaps his year away from the academy had not been very pleasant.

'Idol-senpai' froze when he saw Sayori, stuffing his hands in his pockets and offering her a weak smile.

Sayori, on the other hand, surprised me by glaring at him with narrowed eyes before muttering a goodbye to Yuuki and walking off.

She said something to Kiryu, who nodded, and said,

"Just tell Kaito what you thought of today. He's been interested in your reactions with them ever since that stupid coronation ball."

The girl offered a tight smile before heading towards the Sun Dorms, looking back at 'Idol-senpai' one last time.

Once she was out of sight, the boy continued walking, Yuuki following his lead and smacking him upon the shoulder.

"Ow! Yuuki-sama! What was that for?" he whined.

"Hanabusa Aidou, I swear if you don't apologize to her soon, I will-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted, "I just..._we _just both need a day or two to process."

"If you love her as much as I think you do, you will talk to her. Hanabusa, Yori is my best friend. I don't want to see her hurting. I know! Why don't we have a party tomorrow?" the brunette offered cheerfully.

"Yuuki, you're of high rank and should be looking for Kuran. Are you sure you want to take time out of that to throw a party?" a bored looking boy asked, accompanied by a pig-tailed girl with pocky in her mouth.

"I'll manage, Senri. I just need to get approval from the Headmaster. It'll be fun!"

"Won't she feel a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by just our kind?" the girl with the pigtails asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Not at all, Rima. I'm sure that Zero will be there...although he doesn't quite count...well, then there's that Takamiya that she's told me about, I think his name is Kaito. But, he doesn't really count as normal because of his profession...Oh, well! I'll just ask her to invite a friend from the Day Class!"

Hanabusa Aidou a.k.a. 'Idol-senpai' groaned, "I hope this isn't a disaster."

Senri rolled his eyes, "All of Yuuki's plans generally are."

"Hey!"

* * *

As I sat on my bed, I thought about the day's events.

Takamiya, Kaito was the ethics teacher...was being a teacher considered an abnormal profession? And why was Sayori close with a teacher, even if he was only a few years older?

What did that Yuuki girl and her friends mean by 'their kind'? Did rich people not consider themselves the same beings as commoners?

What worried me the most was Hanabusa. He was in love with Sayori. He was handsome. Intelligent too, since he was in the Night Class. I never thought I'd have such tough competition...

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review! They make me so happy**

**Next chapter will be the party and Ryu-kun eavesdropping on the talk between Yori and Hanabusa.**

**'til next chapter,**

**-Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

You know the feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and feel, in the most unexplainable way, that something is going to happen? I hate that. It's incredibly frustrating, especially when I can't detect if this occurrence will be positive or negative. I've tried ignoring such feelings on multiple occasions, brushing them off as mere superstition or paranoia. Unfortunately, it never did help, since something big always did happen.

That was the way I was when I got up this morning. I couldn't help being anxious, for what I did not know. I'd dreamed of what I'd overheard yesterday, but that didn't explain the emotion I had at the moment. The way that trembling vibrations went through my body, as if expecting something. Anything. It had never been this bad. It was almost as if…as if something terrible was going to happen. And I didn't have the slightest hint as to what it would be.

Taking a hold of my classroom essentials and all, I headed for the library. I was glad that Sayori was already sitting at her usual spot, reading Weathering Heights once again. Man, what did she see in that book? She'd recommended it one time when I'd asked her if it was interesting, so I'd immediately borrowed a copy. However, I just found it extremely dull and just couldn't understand the actions of the characters at all, not that I'd told her that. When asked, I'd said that it was very much enjoyable and insightful. Although after that, I hadn't asked for any recommendations and had stuck mainly to the manga section of the library when searching for something to read.

I quickly picked up a random manga before heading to where I usually silently sat with Sayori. To my disappointment, someone had already captured the beauty's attention. That someone being Hanabusa Aido.

Quickly stopping and retreating towards the shadow that the nearest bookshelf provided, I quietly watched what was happening.

"Yori—" the blonde began, trying to reach out to her.

Sayori closed her book, interrupting him, "Don't call me that, senpai. Shouldn't you be in the Moon Dormitory? You'll be caught by Zero-kun."

"Fine, _Sayori_, please stop ignoring me!" he sighed, blue eyes pleading.

"I don't understand, senpai. I have to go to class now" She responded with a blank expression, getting up.

He quickly blocked her way, halting her.

"It's obvious! Yesterday during the class exchange, you walked away, you call me senpai now…"

Sayori glared slightly, "Perhaps your head has inflated too much during the long year you were away, but I don't live to notice and worship you."

"You don't seem to notice me at all." Hanabusa retorted.

"Well, it hasn't been like you suddenly did, now did you _senpai_? People change, I've changed. I've learned not to care for you anymore, not wait for your empty promises, not to trust you…not to feel anything towards you," Sayori responded.

I was taken aback by the harshness in her voice, the hurt that dwelled beneath it teasing my pounding heart.

Hanabusa stood tensely, hands shaking in his pockets as his hair covered his eyes. And then, he suddenly relaxed. It was as if he'd reached the verge of giving up.

"You know, I've been in love with this certain girl for two years. She smells like the purest form of lavender, has the most beautiful eyes, the softest smile, the kindest heart. For the time I've been gone, I've learned that _'existence, after losing her, would be hell.'_"

I recognized the last few words, it was a quote from that wretched book. So he'd read it as well. I couldn't help but be bitter at that fact.

Sayori picked up her things and turned towards the door, looking back with her hand on the knob.

"I was also in love with boy two years ago. He had a certain radiance surrounding him, something so very magical. From the beginning I knew that he burned far too bright for me, that we were far too different. I ignored it until it was far too late. _'I gave him my heart, and he took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me.'_ Did you know that people feel with their hearts, Hanabusa? That boy destroyed mine to the very end."

* * *

I was still standing in the same spot, taking in all that had been said when Hanabusa suddenly faced me, looking me directly in the eyes.

There was something about his orbs, the deep blue almost seemed red. The lighting the room definitely made you see weird things.

"Listen to me closely," he began, his voice so dangerously low that I involuntarily squeezed my eyes shut , "I don't know who the hell you are, but you will not mention what you heard to anyone. Understand?"

He looked at me like a predator would its prey.

"Y-y-yes." I managed to stutter out.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but gasp. No one was standing front of me anymore. Was that even human?

I ran a hand through my hair, shuddering slightly. Man, I'm reading way too much manga.

* * *

I sat in class, tapping my pen on my paper every now and then.

Sayori suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. She had to bend down, of course, seeing as I still didn't have a desk and had no choice but to sit on the floor.

"Ryu-kun? I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to a party that Yuuki is throwing… She said I could bring a friend along. Zero is already going and you're the only other person I could think of. Of course there won't be any alcohol or anything like that and Kait—er, Takamiya-sensei will be supervising…"

It took me a few seconds to realize that she had actually said. I grinned nervously and shook my head up and down several times.

"O-of course I'd like to come with you, Wakaba-san."

She smiled, "You can call me Yori, Ryu-kun. We are, after all, friends."

I bit down on my lip t keep from shouting out a joyful 'yes!'

I was grinning like mad…until it dawned onto me. This would be a Night Class party, which means that Hanabusa would be there.

It also means that the reason behind it is to bring him and Sayori together…I'm doomed.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter :)**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li, Anonymous, Sleepyreader319, and Meteor Leopard.**

**Please review this chapter as well.**

**I know I said that I'd write the party scene, but I felt as if this needed to be written to show what's wrong with Yori's relationship with Hanabusa since we're seeing everything through Ryu-kun's eyes.**

**Well, please review/favorite/follow. I appreciate every person who reads it.**

**Until next chapter, **

**Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after curfew when there was a knock at the door of my room. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I went to open it.

"Hello, Wakaba-san," I greeted.

"Yori," she corrected with a smile, "And hello to you too, Ryu-kun. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, walking outside. Waiting for us were Kiryu and Takamiya-sensei, speaking to each other quietly.

Kiryu had actually cleaned up a bit, although it didn't make him look any less scary. He wore a dark trench coat that unusually gave off the assumption that he was on a hunt or something.

Looking at Takamiya-sensei made me feel a bit uneasy. It was weird to see him outside of class, especially wearing similar clothes to Kiryu. As he turned around from his conversation, I swear I saw some type of weapon in one of his pockets. I quickly shook my head. Me and my weird imagination…

Kiryu glared at Sayori and I, "What the hell took you so long?"

I gulped, not knowing what to say. Sayori didn't respond to his question.

Takamiya-sensei gave me a cold glance, "Well, if it isn't Takagami out after curfew."

I was frozen, my ability to speak completely shut down. In school, I would constantly try to be the teacher's pet. What would Takamiya-sensei do now that he knew I was going to a party after curfew?

"Kaito, please don't give Ryu-kun a hard time. He's my friend," Sayori defended, standing in front of me as if to shield me from the teacher.

At that, Takamiya-sensei just shrugged before turning around. "Whatever,Wakaba. Let's just get on with this night."

* * *

The walk towards the Night Class grounds was a bit awkward for me. Takamiya-sensei and Kiryu would constantly converse about topics of which I had absolutely no clue of. Words of the 'council' and 'pureblood' were brought up several times.

I didn't understand at all and was disappointed when even Sayori knew what they were talking about. She hadn't taken the opportunity to explain it to me, despite the confused looks I threw at her.

I was relieved when we finally arrived at the party, until it dawned onto me that I was now surrounded by the unusual people.

Some of them stared at me with a look of hunger, while others scrunched their noses in disgust. Rich people…

"Yori! Oh, I'm so glad you came!" a squeal rang out right before arms pushed Sayori into a tight hug.

She laughed and hugged Yuuki back, "Of course I did! I wouldn't miss such a great time to catch up."

After finally getting out of the death grip, Sayori quietly greeted a bored looking couple. I remembered them from the first class exchange, but couldn't recall their names. All I could conclude was that they looked extremely perfect.

Glancing at me, Sayori's smile grew larger.

"Everyone, this is my classmate Takagami, Ryu. He's really nice."

I blushed at her last comment, fidgeting under everyone's gaze.

Yuuki smiled at me brightly, "Nice to meet you, Ryu! I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

Smiling back, I shrugged and said it was fine.

Eventually, the other two introduced themselves as Shiki, Senri and Touya, Rima. It was a little creepy how monotone their voices were, but I suppose it wasn't the most unusual thing.

At that moment, a certain blonde boy came up to us. I tried not to shake, remembering his warning from earlier. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to remember me at all. Perhaps he'd had too much on his mind.

"Yori, could I speak to you…privately."

Sayori stared into his eyes for a second, two seconds, three seconds, _four_ seconds…

"Very well, senpai," she nodded, allowing him to lead her towards a nearby area that where there weren't many people.

I wanted to follow them, to desperately find out what Hanabusa was going to say, but Yuuki suddenly asked me a question.

"How close are you with Yori, Ryu?"

I stiffened at that, for even I didn't know. "W-what do you m-mean by that?"

Senri suddenly looked right at me, his bored expression transforming into a serious and focused one. "My cousin means to ask just how much you care for Yori."

My face flushed, "I suppose I do care a lot for her. She's very precious to me."

Yuuki stared at me for a while, as if trying to see through my very soul.

"If what you say is true, would you leave her without a second thought if you realized that she was a part of a world that you would never understand?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Excuse me while I get something to drink."

I pushed past the crowd, practically running to get away from the interrogation. What had she meant by that? The question had sounded insane.

As I reached the table with all the snacks, my ears perked up at the sound of Sayori's voice. I immediately realized that I was only standing a few feet from her and Hanabusa.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh, senpai. I found out only after you left that your father was…dead."

"Don't give me pity, Sayori. You can be angry all you want, but do not give me your pity," Hanabusa's eyes held a great deal of self-torture. For the first time since I'd seen him, he looked completely vulnerable.

"Of course not. You know me better than that."

"And you know me enough to know that I wouldn't make the same mistake with you twice, Sayori," he said, his distant expression suddenly changing.

"I don't know if I can trust you, senpai." Sayori's voice faltered towards the end, as if forcing herself to call him that.

"_Yori_…please."

The tension between the two suddenly disappeared as Sayori closed the distance between them, their lips immediately finding each other.

I suddenly felt extremely numb, my heart plunging into a dark void.

I turned around quickly and my eyes widened as I zoomed in on a pair of Night Class students. They were also in an embrace, but the female's neck had a trail of red liquid…blood….a flash of sharp white teeth…

The world suddenly went black as I felt someone's hand upon my own.

**Thank you to all who reviewed: bubbles, Anonymous, KARCHELA, and ****Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li. **

**Also a big thanks to all who favorite and/or followed.**

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I know it wasn't that good, but the next few will be better. Promise.**

**Please review/favorite/follow. It makes me so happy **

**Until next time,**

**Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, I was met with a blinding light that made my eyes involuntarily well up with tears. Groaning, I shielded myself from it only to realize that my body ached and my head was pounding at an unfamiliar and painful beat.

The images around me were blurry, moving around me at a fast pace, before finally coming to a stomach-lurching halt. That was when I realized that I was not in my room at the boy's side of the Sun Dorm. Instead, I was in a place much fancier.

The ceilings were a brilliant white color, not like the old yellow I was used to. The furniture was much grander; it was obvious that each one had cost a fortune. And the bed that I was in…it was unbelievably relaxing. The mattress must've been stuffed with the finest of feathers and I'd never felt sheets so soft. It was as if I'd reached heaven.

"Oh, you're awake," a high voice stated. I looked towards the door to see the Night Class student, Yuuki. Had she been there for long? It seemed like it, but how could I have missed it?

I nodded slightly, not able to find my voice.

"And how do you feel?" she asked, stepping closer and leaning on the bedpost.

I ignored her question and said, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Night Class guest room. Last night you passed out from, um, too much punch. Do you remember anything…anything shocking?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I wasn't a big fan of punch and could only down half a glass of it. Why on earth would I have had so much as to become unconscious? It didn't make sense.

Yuuki seemed nervous, anxiously twisting her fingers together every few seconds. The way she stood, her posture so straight, it seemed so forced. Like she was putting on a show to fool someone…that someone being me.

I thought back to what she'd asked. Did I remember what happened?

I remember going to the party and seeing Sayori with…him. I winced, the jolt I'd received from that was still fresh and raw. And after that…I grimaced as my memory suddenly turned a bloody red and all previous thoughts scattered. There was nothing, I couldn't remember anything else.

I shook my head, "I don't remember anything important."

Relief coated the brunette's face and her shoulder's slumped out of their tense position. Running a hand through her long locks, Yuuki gave a small laugh.

"Oh, that's goo—I mean, err, that's terrible! I wish there was something I could do. Anyway, it's the weekend and most of the Night Class students have gone into town. So feel free to stay for a bit. I'll have someone bring you some breakfast soon. Come downstairs later, Ryu-kun. Some of the others are hanging out there."

Before I could give a response, she walked out of the room, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I sighed and put my head back down on the ever so soft pillow and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dream where people weren't strange and actually made sense.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I could hear a steady series of knocks on the door. Wiping the drool protruding from my mouth, I called out "Come in" in a hoarse voice.

The door opened and a petite female with her hair up in pigtails walked in. I think her name was Touya, Rima and a few distant flashes of our meeting last night came to me.

In her hands was a rather large tray, stacked with all kinds of mouthwatering food. She set it down on the bedside table without addressing me properly and walked out. I could hear a faint mumble and thought I heard the words 'useless human', but shrugged it off. What's been going on with my ears lately?

* * *

After gobbling down all the food, I decided to go downstairs. I felt a bit ashamed that I had thought such terrible things about people who had been nothing but nice in return. Why had I disliked them? Oh right…Sayori…

I found Yuuki and Rima sitting on one of the couches. They were in the midst of a deep conversation when Yuuki saw me and waved me over.

As I drew near, I noticed that there were other people as well. Shiki, Senri and…Hanabusa and Sayori.

The two were sitting so close together, hands entwined, that it made me want to vomit. However, what slightly surprised me was the grave looks that had been on their faces before they'd noticed me. Come to think of it, all of them had had that same expression before I'd walked in. It was as if a life-or-death scenario had been a part of their discussion.

Sayori, upon seeing me, smiled and go up. She hugged me tightly before pulling back and saying,

"Ryu-kun! How are you? You gave us all quite a scare last night!"

Her being with Hanabusa was already painful, but what hurt even more was that she seemed genuinely worried about me. I'd be able to handle it better if she was cold to me…

I stared at her intently, drowning at the feeling of having her stand inches away from me instead of feet. Her eyes were lovely and she had a brilliant lavender scent…

Hanabusa cleared his throat and gave me a forced smile, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm absolutely fine, Sayori. Thank you for worrying."

Sayori gave a small laugh and shook her head, "It wasn't a problem. I can't help but feel responsible though, it's my fault you were there in the first place. Kaito-kun and Zero-kun were really irritated."

I dreaded facing Takamiya-sensei and Kiryu. The embarrassment would surely be overwhelming…

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," I began, and even though I still didn't completely believe it, I added, "It's my fault for drinking so much…punch."

She nodded, "Yeah, I heard someone spiked it."

I nodded "Yeah, that was exactly it."

Suddenly a laugh rang out in the room. We all turned to look at Hanabusa, who was looking strangely entertained.

"Hanabusa…?" Yuuki asked.

"I think he broke from too much free time," Rima remarked.

"You should give him more work to do, Yuuki-sama," Senri seemed to agree, tilting his head as he stared at the blonde.

Hanabusa threw a glare at the two monotone people before looking at Yuuki.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Yuuki-sama. It's just that he must be kidding himself. The punch was 'spiked', but not at all with alco—"

"Hanabusa!" Sayori suddenly exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his hand and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Eh, what?" he questioned.

"Don't you have some calls to make?" she said, giving him a look that definitely seemed to give off another meaning.

He sighed and captured her lips for a moment, still smirking as he walked upstairs.

"Sorry about Hana, Ryu-kun. He can act a bit off sometimes, but he's a good person," Yuuki reassured.

"Just an idiot," Rima spoke, slipping a strawberry flavored pocky into her mouth.

"That too," Yuuki smiled.

I nodded and glanced at Sayori, who was still looking off into the direction that Hanabusa had gone in, no doubt thinking of him and only him.

Someone's phone suddenly went off. Frowning, Yuuki slipped out her mobile and answered, putting it to her ear.

"What do you—he's been spotted? Are you sure it's Kana…yes, I see. Thank you for informing me, I'll be there with Senri and Rima soon."

Hanging up, Yuuki said, "Sorry Ryu-kun, but we have to go. And I know that Sayori has that big test to study for. Stay as long as you want, but just until four, please. I don't think the Night Class students would feel comfortable if they saw you upon their return."

So what she was trying to say was that the Night Class didn't take kindly to an ordinary, average-looking Day Class boy who would never be as smart or as rich as them.

They said their goodbyes and left, leaving me feeling completely useless and stupid. I didn't understand what was going on at all.

Running a hand through my hair, I was halfway up the stairs towards the guest room when Hanabusa blocked my way.

"Don't you have calls to make?" I bluntly asked him. I didn't mean to be rude…

He gave me a glare and it was as if the temperature in the room was dropping.

"Listen closely, Takagami. I don't see you as anything special, but for some reason Yori has taken a liking to you. That's her decision, but it doesn't mean that I have to like you as well. I _don't_ like you, in fact you annoy me. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I started shivering, was it feeling cold in here or what?

"I see how you look at her. The puppy dog eyes, that drooling look. Yet, she sees you as a mere friend."

I could see ghosts of breath coming from my mouth. My right hand, which had been clenched into a fist with nails digging into the skin, was now bleeding. However, the pain was numb. What was happening?!

"It wouldn't work out between you two. Yori is a part of a world that you're oblivious mind would be lucky enough to just _know_ of. As much as I dislike you, I still have morals. Although I won't commit any unnecessary actions on you, just know that as long as you love someone you barely know, things will never be good for you."

"That just it, H-Hanabusa," I stuttered out, "I'll always love her."

His blue eyes widened slightly and he lost all harshness, replacing it with pity. "I hope your mental capabilities can handle the terrible reality that comes with one-sided love."

I didn't respond.

Hanabusa turned his back, "I think you should leave. There are some things going on right now that involve Yori and the Night Class. Things you shouldn't get involved in if you value your normal way of life. By the way, you're blood smells terrible."

That when my heart almost stopped. The temperature had returned to normal, the staircase seemed to have melting ice, and Hanabusa had disappeared.

I ran out of dorm as fast as I could, heading for my dormitory. I didn't stop until I got there, slamming the door to my room shut and leaping onto my bed. I clutched my head in confusion, trying to make sense of everything that had happened ever since I came to this boarding school.

* * *

**SO sorry that I haven't updated for so long. School has been killing me.**

**Anonymous: Glad to know that you liked the chapter, it makes me really happy**

**teacuppanda: Well, he did faint but as you can see his memories were also erased**

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: Wow, thanks for liking the last chapter so much, I didn't expect you to. And sorry for the late update**

**ofThornsaandRedPetals09: I'm glad you liked it. Haha, maybe Ryu is something else, maybe he isn't. Hmm, I might make it 3rd POV for more scenes. I probably will, but that'll be in a few chapters, probably after the epilogue.**

**Guest1234: I doubt that Yori and Ryu will ened up together. In my eyes, they don't match. But thanks for reading the last chapter!**

**Has anyone read the latest chapter of Vampire Knight? Arghh, the suspense of it is killing me! Kaname is severely starting to annoy me. And the cliffhanger! I nearly tore my hair out in frustration. LOL, if anyone wants to hear my rants, feel free to PM me.**

**So, please review/favorite/follow. Each one makes me so happy.**

**-Anna**


End file.
